1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for assembling contraceptive devices.
2. Prior Art
Conventional condoms, after being suitably tested, are fed onto a moving lower strip which will become the bottom portion of the package that encloses and protects the condom. With the condoms preceisely spaced on the moving lower strip, an upper strip is fed downward in alignment with the lower strip, the strips being heat-sealable to each other. The strips are then heat-sealed to each other around the condom to form the finished package. The strips are then cut to separate the packaged condoms.